In The Garden
by erica714
Summary: One-shot for Esme’s Erotic Ecstasy Contest presented by Kikiwhore. Carlisle comes home early to find Esme working in her graden


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: **Esme's Garden

**Author: er71485**

**Pairing: Esme / Carlisle**

**Vamp or Human: Vamp**

**Disclaimer: I just borrowed them so Esme could have some much needed fun. I promise to put them back where I found them as soon as everyone calms down. **

**A/N: This is my first M rated fic, go easy on me. Its also my first non Bella centric fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

Esme had only been working in her garden for a few minutes when she heard the familiar sound of tires on the driveway. She smiled to herself when she heard his car door close followed by foot steps up to the door.

It wasn't long before she could smell him, his sent was getting stronger in the air letting her know he was getting closer.

"You of all people should know by now" Esme smiled as she spoke but never turned to look at him "that you cant sneak up on a vampire."

"A guy can try" Carlisle shrugged as he leaned against the low wooden fence that outlined her garden.

"What are you doing home?" Esme asked turning to look up at him from her place on her hands in knees at then edge of the dirt.

"Well" Carlisle began as he pushed himself off the fence and moved closer to where she was kneeling on a white cloth which had been placed on the ground to protect her clothes. Carlisle smiled to himself at the sight of Esme gardening in a designer skirt and blouse.

"It was a quiet day at the hospital and we had far too many doctors scheduled, so I told them I was going home to see my beautiful wife"

"And they let you walk out the door just like that?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"They owed it to me" He said simply as he took another step towards her. "I've covered for everyone of them at some point, so I explained that I was going home, if there was an absolutely emergency they could call my cell"

"Oh ok" Esme smiled as she stood up from her place in the flower bed. She wiped her hands on the cloth she was sitting on before standing up slowly. She bent at the waist and began collecting her tools.

"What would you like to do dear?" Esme asked with an inward smile knowing that she was giving him a lovely view of her ass.

He stood suddenly behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his body leaning down to rest his chest against her back as pressed his nose to her hair. "You" he whispered.

Esme took an unnecessary breath to steady herself then straightened back up.

"That is, if I'm not interrupting any plans you had for the day." He said pulling his arms away from her.

"No!" she replied, her voice sounded more breathy than she expected, as she quickly grabbed his hands and pulled his arms back around her body.

"Good" he whispered as he started nibbling on her ear lobe. He untangled the finger of one hand from hers and moved his hand to rest on her hip. He slowly started pulling on her shirt un-tucking it from the waistband of her skirt.

As soon as he reached the hem of her shirt he slid his free hand underneath to caress her bare stomach. He spent several minutes rubbing small circles on her abdomen working his way up as he sucked on her neck. Esme's breath caught in her throat as he licked the place that should have held her pulse. Just as his hand lightly grazed the underside of her breast he pulled it back down to rest on her waist.

"The garden looks lovely" he stated as she whipped her head around to look at him. She opened her mouth to ask why he had stopped, but he continued on.

"The roses are coming in very nicely. And the tulips…" his voice trailed off as his hand brushed across her lower belly and down to her hip. "Are beautiful"

With one hand resting firmly on her hip, the fingers of his other hand pulled away from her and started tracing patterns on her stomach moving lower and lower with each pass.

"I like what you have don't with the arrangement" He whispered against her ear. She closed her eyes as he simultaneously ran his nose along her neck and began slowly gathering her skirt in the hand resting on her hip.

"Thank you" She whispered moving her head to the side to allow more room for his lips to play at her neck

"I….I like the way the colors go together" she managed to get out as his hand caressed her newly exposed bare thigh.

"They are very nice" he breathed into her hair "very, very nice" he said as his tongue darted out to lick her from her shoulder to her ear lobe.

Just as his he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth the hand resting on her thigh moved to cup her lace covered mound.

"Very nice indeed" he commented as he brought his fingers up to their eye line, where she saw his fingers glisten.

"So wet for me already Esme" he whispered into her hair. "What did you think was going to happen here" he asked moving his hand to rest on her inner thigh.

"Esme" Carlisle asked, with a nudge of his nose and a quick but soft kiss on her temple when she didn't respond. "You didn't answer me question dear"

"Wh…what was the question" she asked as the hand holding her skirt up moved up to cup her breast leaving her skirt to fall back down covering the hand that still rested high on her inner thigh.

Carlisle chuckle and place soft feathery kisses along her neck "I asked what was it you were expecting to happen here?"

"Nothing" she breathed leaning her head back on his shoulder with her eyes closed tight.

"Well then what has you so excited?" He asked moving the hand on her thigh up to slip his fingers into the front of her panties.

"Esme" he asked as his finger ran up and down her slit.

"You" she breathed arching her back, trying to increase contact on the area she needed it most.

"What?" he asked as he began to rub her clit with his thumb.

"You" She repeated her voice ragged "You make me like this. You excite me" she almost screamed.

Carlisle took advantage of the skin that was exposed from Esme laying her head on his shoulder and kissed his way up her neck.

"What is it about me that excites you?" He asked as he slowly pushed one finger insider her then began to move it in and out slowly.

"There's no…" She was interrupted by a moan that seemed to escape her lips as he added a second finger.

"No one thing" She continued "Its just you" She breathed as she turned her head towards him seeking out his lips.

Carlisle leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers, but pulled away before she could really get a hold of him. He smiled down at her as she leaned her head back against him in frustration. He was driving her crazy and he loved it. After a few moments he sped up his movements.

"Esme you are so beautiful, cum for me sweetheart" he told her as he moved his lips down to clasp onto the place just below her ear he knew drove her crazy.

Esme brought her arms up behind her to wrap around his neck, not trusting herself to be able to stand for much longer.

When Carlisle lightly bit down on the spot he had been sucking, she lost it.

She let out a low throaty moan as he felt her clench around him "Fuck" she whispered ever so lightly.

Carlisle smiled into her hair and kept up his moments until he felt her come down from her high.

The fact that she swore when they were intimate, excited him beyond any reason and he felt his already hard cock become even harder, if that was at all possible.

Esme rarely swore out side the bedroom, and if she did it was a very minor word such as "damn" or "hell" in extreme situations. She wasn't a fan of dirty talk nor was she ever vulgar but every now and then a swear word would fall from her lips telling him she had reached an extremely special place, and he loved it.

Esme was breathing deeply and letting all her weight rest on Carlisle. After several moments she opened her eyes to see him bring his fingers up to his mouth and lick them clean, which nearly caused her to cum again. She closed her eyes again and focused on calming her self down again.

"Oh my god" she breathed as she opened her eyes for the second time to find him looking at her.

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, this time she didn't let him get away from her, she brought her hand up to rest on the back of his head. She even managed to turn around to face him without breaking their kiss.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he asked against her lips.

"Yes" she whispered her lips never leaving his. He knew that she would be blushing if she could, even after all of these years together and it made him smile. "What brought that on?" she asked.

"Esme I could smell you from over there" he motioned with his head to his previous location "And I couldn't help myself. What was it that had you so flustered?"

"You" she laughed

"I was just standing there" he smiled.

"You don't have to do anything. You just being near me is all it takes" She told him.

He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her body full against his. Esme backed away slightly with her eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't the only one who enjoyed your little stunt" she commented bringing her hand down to run along his length that was straining against his pants.

"No you were not" he told her "I found it more than enjoyable"

"I can tell" she laughed as she cupped him in her hand again. "I know what you would find more gratifying" she told him as she looked up to meet his eye as her hands expertly maneuvered to undo his belt.

She reached in and began running her fingers up and down his shaft.

He closed he eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "Esme" he whispered. "I'm not going to last very long"

"That's ok." She smiled as she wrapped one hand around him and pushed his pants and boxer briefs down his legs with the other.

"No" he whispered. "I want to be inside you, I need to be inside you Esme" He told her.

"Then take me Carlisle" she told him reaching her hand up to cradle his face as she kissed him.

At that Carlisle lifted Esme off the ground her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. He lips never left hers as he moved them over towards the house. He got as far as the fence of Esme's garden before he changed his course of action.

He walked over to the wooden fence and gently sat her on top of it. He pulled her arms from around his neck and lifted them above her head to remove her shirt. He ran his hands back down her arms slowly until he circled his arms around her and unclasped her bra. As he pulled it from her body she reached up to remove his shirt quickly.

Carlisle stood before her completely naked looking down into her eyes. She was naked from the waist up and Carlisle seemed to be trying to figure out how to best get her out of her remaining clothes.

Esme reached down to unzip her skirt when Carlisle's hand grabbed hers and place them on his chest. After kissing her again he reached down and grabbed the bottom hem of her skirt without even looking down he pulled the fabric in two different directions with each hand and ripped it straight up the center.

Esme's eyes widened and a sexy smirk covered her features "A bit impatient aren't we?"

"You have no idea" he responded as his hands came to rest on her hips. He hooked both his thumbs into her panties and gave a quick tug. After letting go of the scraps in his hands he pulled her hips forward to meet his.

The both moaned as soon as he entered her. Esme wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as their bodies moved against each other. Carlisle kept a hold of her hips both to control their rhythm and to make sure she didn't fall off of the fence she was sitting on.

He started out slow but his thrusts quickly became frantic. He slid one of his hands from her hip to where they were joined to rub her clit. "Esme, I need you to cum with me" he told her.

"So close" she responded. He knew he was going to come any second and had to bring her with him. He sped up the circles he was tracing on her clit and increased the pressure at the same time.

"Oh shit" Esme exclaimed and he felt her clench around him immediately. That was all he needed to hit his climax.

They both called out each others names as they rode out their highs. Carlisle had just rested his head on Esme's shoulders when heard the sound of splintering wood. He quickly scooped her up in his arms as the fence collapsed from beneath her.

"Oops" Carlisle whispered and they both burst into laughter. "I guess that wasn't a good idea"

"I think it was an amazing idea" Esme smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"In that case, I know of some other surfaces that we can break" He grinned at her.

Esme smiled up at him and gave a small nod, with that he was carrying her into the house to continue what they started. Both their clothes and the fence left forgotten in the garden.

* * *

let me know what you thought! Im dying to hear it :)

(oh and a few of you will be happy to know that this seems to have cleared the writer's block Ive been having ;))


End file.
